


to tame a wild thing [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Nagini isn’t a name. Nagini was never meant to be a name.It’s a title.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Nagini, Nagini/OFC
Kudos: 11





	to tame a wild thing [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to tame a wild thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460069) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



[to tame a wild thing 26:37](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18FJALR4zXEamNfHpL04At6mg1jHs9lz5/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
